Quite the Shining Cuphead
by Lantern Power
Summary: Cuphead visits Hilda Berg instead of the Baroness.


It was another happy day in Inkwell Isle for the two cup brothers. Their home was peaceful after they defeated the Devil and burned the soul contracts, but never heard or seen him or King Dice ever since. But today, all thoughts of that were pushed aside for the brothers as today they decided to see how their ex–foes are doing. Mugman went on his own to see the beautiful Cala Maria while Cuphead went to visit Hilda Berg.

The tricky part is how; he could land on a cloud but those things don't ever stay the same shape for long so he was afraid of his plane crashing into the ocean or on ground. So he went to see Porkrind if he had any special potions he could give him.

"What for?" the pig asks him.

"I want to visit Hilda without having to use my plane," Cuphead explains. "Oh, I see, you want to visit your special someone," Porkrind teases.

"What?! No!" Cuphead retorted with a baffled look on his face, the white liquid in his head bubbling. "Hilda and I aren't like that!"

"Oh sure you aren't," Porkrind teased some more. "Simmer kid, I'm just teasing," and then pulls out a blue bottle with a picture of a cloud on it. "If you want to see Hilda, this should do it. This potion will let you fly many distances without a limit, on me since I gave you a little trouble." Cuphead, no longer angry at Porkrind, kindly took the bottle and thanked him for it. Cuphead walks away and chugs the entire bottle down, then puts it in his pocket and starts running in a fast pace before jumping off the ground and was shot into the sky.

He balls his fist and puts them in front of him, then manages to slow down. He sees Hilda on a large cloud, her hat on her lap as she combs her short brown hair. "Hey Hilda," Cuphead greets her as he flew next to her cloud. She turns her head and was surprised to see Cuphead but was a little curious. "How are you doing that?" she asks.

"Uh, Porkrind gave me a special potion so I could see you," Cuphead said nervously before looking down and back at her. "Also I just want to tell you I'm sorry for fighting you for your Contract, I know we don't get along, I just wanted to tell you that after what my brother and I went through," Cuphead adds.

"I forgive you, Cups. You and your brother are heroes and saved us all from peril, and you have my respect as well," Hilda said, and then the two hugged. "Thanks Hilda, it makes me feel better knowing you forgive me."

"You're welcome, kiddo," Hilda said. "Now, would you like to take a ride on my cloud and see the whole Isle below?" Cuphead nods and sits down with her as they look down at their home below. It was more enjoyable than riding in his little plane, he had to admit, but it was pretty cool to see all of Inkwell from a bird's eye view. Soon they landed in Isle Three to grab some lunch. "Thanks for the joyride, Hilda," Cuphead said gratefully. "It was really fun."

"You're welcome," she said before smiling. "But watching the sunset is a lot more fun. You and your brother should come over and watch it with me, tonight."

"That sounds like a deal." After their lunch, Cuphead told his brother and Elder Kettle. "Sounds like fun," Mugs said, beaming happily.

"As long as you two don't stay out too late, you boys can go," the Elder Kettle said.

So after the boys caught and released a few butterflies, played chess and had dinner. They went out to see Hilda and the three watched the sunset together as they sat on the cloud. Watching the sky change colors. As Cuphead was getting comfortable, he puts his hands next to his legs and accidentally put his right hand on top of Hilda's. Cuphead felt it and moved his hand away as he and Hilda looked at each other in the eyes. "I wasn't trying to make a move," Cuphead said gently to defend himself, but Hilda smiles and gently takes his right hand. "It doesn't bother me," she said reassuringly, so the two held hands while watching the sunset. "Thanks Hilda," Cuphead smiles as the two cuddle together.

XxXxX

I will be releasing the BatB: LBS soon, I couldn't do it yesterday because my stepdad was home and he was sick as well as my two half brothers. Also I am scheduled to work tomorrow, Saturday and Monday through Thursday so I got to post a lot of stories before Monday. Also I apologize for the shortness of this story.


End file.
